


We Need More Booze

by WellGoodLuckWithThat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Charlie Ships It, Drinking, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Sam Ships It, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellGoodLuckWithThat/pseuds/WellGoodLuckWithThat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester was often away on ‘business’ (Sam and Dean weren’t supposed to ask questions), which meant the boys had free reign of the house until he returned, which shouldn’t be for at least another week. This only meant one thing to the pair, who threw together their exclusive house party before John had even left the building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need More Booze

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my oldest stories that I've re-vamped to fit Supernatural. I'm not overly pleased with it, but I loved the concept, so I've done what I can to improve the details. Also wasn't sure if Stella is a thing in America... if not we can blame it on my confinement to the British Isles. Thanks for reading!

“We need more booze!” A 17 year old Sam Winchester screamed with delight over the thumping music, stumbling as he walked into the coffee table and knocked over several beer cans. 

Dean looked at his brother with an amused smirk and laughed. “You might wanna slow down, Sammy. You won’t impress any girls if you can’t even stand upright.” The elder of the two grinned, and despite his warning, tore open a new pack of beer before opening one with his teeth and winking at his friend Jo, who just rolled her eyes at him playfully.

The room was covered in a thick blanket of light and smoke, as multi-coloured lights danced in and out of the moving bodies whilst the teenagers laughed and danced to heavy music, celebrating the fact that there were no adults around to stop them. John Winchester was often away on ‘business’ (Sam and Dean weren’t supposed to ask questions), which meant the boys had free reign of the house until he returned, which shouldn’t be for at least another week. This only meant one thing to the pair, who threw together an exclusive house party before John had even left the building. 

Despite most of the teens enjoying their brief leg of freedom and free alcohol, there was one teenager, who was not. Cas stood in the corner of the living room with his arms folded, his blue eyes trained on the older Winchester as Dean laughed at his drunk brother and flirted his way around the room. He was the life of the party… which made sense considering he was one of the most popular guys Cas had ever known. It was as though fun and warmth followed Dean like a shadow, his smile catching onto anybody within a 5 mile radius. Castiel sighed forlornly. 

“Have you told him you like him yet?” Charlie asked, poking the boy in the ribs with her Stella bottle. 

Cas turned his head with a raised eyebrow. “You’re joking, right? He doesn’t even know I exist, Charlie. Not to mention the fact he’s two years older than me.” He looked back at Dean, who was laughing loudly with Jo and Ash, completely oblivious to the effect he was having on Castiel. “I’m just his little brother’s weird best friend.” He sighed, resting his head on the wall behind him. 

“Well… you got the weird part right.” Charlie grinned, nudging him again. “But I’m telling you, when you’re not looking at him, he’s looking at you.” 

Cas just sighed once more and took a sip of his beer. “I wish you were right, Charlie.”

Charlie frowned at the miserable moon-eyes her friend was expressing, and then looked back to Dean who was currently trying to stop Sam from taking another beer, pressing a glass of water to his lips instead. Suddenly, she slammed her bottle on the side and grinned. “Right. Come on, I’m gonna get you your man!” She exclaimed, laughing at the horrified expression on Castiel’s face. Before he could protest, the red-head marched over to the speakers and turned the music down low. “Okay, everyone… I think we should play a game!” 

Ash eyed her suspiciously. “What kind of game…?” He asked. Charlie’s games always seemed to include a lot of alcohol and a lot of regrets the next morning. 

“It’s called ‘Spin The I Have Never Had 7 Minutes in Heaven!” She exclaimed, winking at Cas who was staring at her in horror. 

Dean, who’s eyes had lit up at the mention of a game, grinned at her in joy. “How do we play that?” He asked, and Castiel mentally face-palmed at this whole idea. 

“You mean you’ve never played?” Charlie replied, pretending to be shocked. “What happens is… we all sit in a circle and spin the bottle. The two who get chosen have gotta make out for at least 30 seconds before-“

“But there’s only three girls…” Ruby pointed out quickly. 

Charlie just grinned. “I guess we get to watch some boy on boy action then.” She laughed, winking at Ruby as the boys faces turned into mixed looks of distaste. “Okay, anyway.” She began again, composing herself. “So the two people make out for 30 seconds. Then, the ‘I Have Never’ part comes in… as you take a shot from each other’s mouths.” Charlie could see people begin to question this, but stopped them before they could speak. “All will be explained. After that, you both go into Dean’s closet for 7 minutes to do whatever the fuck you like. When you come out, you both take another shot. If both people complete all of these things, each of us give them 10 bucks to split between them.” Charlie had to admit, she was quite impressed with herself. For a game that didn’t exist, it sure seemed pretty realistic… and nobody was even questioning it. If Dean and Cas weren’t together by the end of the night, something had gone drastically wrong. 

After a few minutes of the room contemplating Charlie’s proposed game, it was Sam who spoke up. “Okay… and the shots from each other’s mouths? How does that work?” He slurred; although the water Dean had forced into him was beginning to sober him up a little, he was still quite drunk. 

“Simple.” Castiel finally injected from the edge of the room. “One person holds the shot glass in their mouth, and the other person has to drink from it with their own mouth – no hands, without spilling any. It’s sort of… a team effort.” He informed them. 

“How do you even know that, Cas? Have you been holding out on us?” Dean asked with a surprised expression. He wasn’t gonna deny that the thought of his brothers best friend getting kinky with shots was quite a turn on, even if he was disappointed that it wasn’t with him. 

Castiel blushed. “Charlie likes to make things interesting.” He replied ambiguously. Despite the game being a huge lie, it wasn’t untrue that Charlie had introduced all sorts of alterations to normal party games, the main one being adding copious amounts of alcohol, which is quite impressive when it comes to monopoly (and Cas would know). 

Charlie was grinning again. “So everyone’s in?” The group nodded apprehensively, but there was an atmosphere of excitement as well. “Okay, Cas can you go and open some windows just to let the smoke out. Dean? Get some shot glasses, please? Everyone else – let’s get this party started!” She cried, beaming at all of her friends. 

As soon as the pair of oblivious idiots were out of earshot, Charlie gathered the others. “Right, listen up. Everybody in this room… okay, everybody in this state knows Dean and Cas have the hots for each other, agreed?” There was a murmured hum of agreement, whilst Sam just sniggered. “I’m sick of Cas being so lovesick over Winchester, so it’s time they got it on. This game is completely made up… so we need to distract them both to make the bottle land on the pair of them, okay?” 

Ash chuckled at the plan. “Trust you to come up with something as elaborate as this, Charlie.” 

“It’ll work though, trust me! And if not… well at least they both got to do some making out.” She smirked as Sam made a face at the thought. “Let’s do this!”

-

Sitting in a circle, Dean placed a bottle in the middle of the teenagers. “Who’s going first?” He grinned. 

“I think one of you two should, considering you’re the hosts.” Jo told him, pointing at him and Sam. 

Sam pretended to gag. “Not me. I need to sober up before I’m kissing anybody.” He lied, making a face at the thought of making out. 

Dean just shrugged; he was always up for games like this anyway. “Looks like it’s me then!”

“If it lands on me, you can all go to Hell, because there’s no way I’m doing any of that shit with my brother no matter how much you pay me!” Sam laughed, trying to make it seem like this entire game wasn’t rigged for Dean and Cas. 

Dean hit Sam lightly on the back of the head before picking up the bottle. His eyes briefly met with Castiel’s and he hoped it wasn’t obvious how much he wanted it to land on the blue-eyed boy. Dean had just managed to spin the glass when Ash suddenly shouted. “Shit, Dean is that your dad!?” 

Dean’s eyes widened in alarm knowing it would be him, not Sam, that would get in shit for this party if his dad found out. This diversion was enough to make both Castiel and Dean look outside in horror, searching for any sign of the classic Chevy Impala that John drove. Charlie grabbed the bottle and pointed it directly at Castiel, just in time for Dean to look at Ash in confusion. “Dude… there’s literally nobody outside.” 

“Got you scared though, didn’t it?” The other boy replied, smirk etched onto his face. 

“Dick.” Dean responded maturely, rolling his eyes at his friend. That was before he noticed the direction the bottle was facing. Castiel was already staring at it, his stormy eyes wide with nerves and butterflies. “Uhm… maybe this isn’t really fair.” Dean started. The group slumped in disappointment – if Dean refused to do it, Cas and him might never hook up. “I mean… me and Cas don’t really know each other all that well… it isn’t really fair on him.” He admitted, despite wanting nothing more than to kiss the younger boy, he didn’t really want him to feel pressured into doing so. 

“I’d say this was the perfect way for you to get to know each other then.” Ruby chimed in. Their friends nodded in agreement. “Whenever you’re ready…” She smiled. 

Dean looked up at Cas, conflict written on his face. The boy in question was staring at his lap, face bright red and flushing and looking like he wished the floor would just open up and swallow him whole. Dean had thought about kissing him so many times before, but he was looking so embarrassed that maybe it would be best to just back out- wait! The blonde’s thoughts were interrupted by the sudden realisation that it was actually him who was behaving like he didn’t want to play this stupid game with him. Dean automatically felt like the world’s biggest douchebag. The group was still waiting expectantly. The soft hum of music was creating a pleasant ambiance to the party, but Castiel was sure his face was gonna melt from the way it was burning up so much. The younger boy was just about to make some excuse to leave the room, when Dean moved swiftly across the circle and lifted his chin up. Soft green eyes looked into icy-blue to find permission, which Cas clearly granted, before the older boy brought his lips to Castiel’s, much to the delight of their friends. 

“Destiel is happening!” Charlie squeeled quietly, as the two boys proceeded to make out for their given 30 seconds. 

“Uhm… guys?” Ruby started. “Oi!” She thumped Dean on the back when he still hadn’t stopped kissing Cas. 

“What!?” Dean snapped, lips red and swollen from Castiel’s kiss. 

“The timer went off about 10 seconds ago.” Ruby told him smugly, laughing to herself as Cas’ face heated up again. Dean’s mouth just made a silent ‘o’ shape, before it turned into a smirk. 

It was silent for a few minutes before finally be broken by Dean. “So… we do shots now, right?” He asked, turning back to meet Cas’ eyes. “Shall I go first or…?” Dean smiled warmly at the boy, and Cas responded that he could take the lead (something that turned Dean on more than he was willing to admit). 

Castiel laid down and rested himself up using his elbows as support, nervously glancing at his tipsy friends, who were giggling at the whole situation. Charlie leaned forward to place a shot glass in his mouth so he could hold it between his teeth, before pouring a little Smirnoff vodka into it. 

Pushing down the over-whelming urge to throw the shot onto the floor and just kiss Cas senseless instead, Dean opted for a look of confusion. “How am I supposed to drink that?” He asked the group, looking pointedly at Charlie, who just shot him a smirk. 

“Soo not my problem. You want the money… you gotta find a way.” She told him, her eyes lit up in mischief. 

Dean scowled slightly and furrowed his brow, as he tried to figure out the best way to do this. “Is it okay if… well… if I just kind of sit on you?” Dean asked, his face heating up once more. 

Castiel joined Dean in flushing, and nodded as fast as he could without the alcohol spilling out. With Cas’ permission, the older boy swung one leg over his so that he was straddling the youngers lap. The pair stared at each other with wide, lustful eyes for a few minutes before Dean asked: “D…does the glass have to stay in his mouth?”

“Yup.” His friends replied, all of them popping the ‘p’ happily. 

“Right… uhm…” Dean looked back towards the drink in Cas’ mouth, and brought a hand to the back of his neck as though he was going to kiss him. The blonde put his mouth on the edge of the glass and slowly leaned back, bringing Cas’ head with him and letting the strong, clear liquid fall into his mouth. Dean took the glass out of Cas’ mouth before spitting it onto the floor. He grinned. “Did we do it?” 

“Yeah. But Cas still has to do one!” Sam reminded his brother, gleefully. 

Dean just laughed in response before looking back into blue-eyes and smiling. “We make quite a good team, huh?” He said, quietly. 

“I guess we do.” 

“We better switch places… bet you’re just dying to straddle me, right?” Dean joked, winking cheekily. 

“You wish, Winchester.” Cas fired back with a smirk, sliding out from underneath Dean to change their position. Before Charlie could hand Dean the glass, Castiel beat her to it. He lifted it up and playfully teased Dean into opening his mouth, who was more than happy to play along. Once the boy had taken it with his teeth, he looked up at Cas with a grin. “Good boy.” Cas praised him, before pouring in the vodka. 

Their friends, who were starting to feel as though they were watching a weird and watered-down version of foreplay, decided to turn away whilst Cas did his shot – there were some things you just don’t want to see your friends doing, and getting kinky with one another was pretty high up on the list. 

-

After repeating the process with Dean holding the glass, everyone decided to take a break to have a drink and get some air, after all, the sexual tension between the pair was starting to get suffocating.

“So… you looking forward to spending 7 minutes in a confined space with the most good-looking guy in Kansas?” Dean flirted, praying that his fake-cockiness was coming across how he intended. 

Castiel just laughed. “Hmm… I guess it won’t be the worst thing that’s ever happened to me.” He responded playfully. Dean couldn’t decide whether getting to know Cas had been a really brilliant idea, or an absolutely terrible one. On one hand, the guy was amazing. He was cute and funny and stupidly hot and he liked bees for God’s sake and… wow, Dean was smitten. On the other hand, maybe it wasn’t the greatest plan to get a crush on your brother’s best friend who was only kissing you to win some money. He was screwed. “You’ve spaced out.” Cas commented thoughtfully, a soft smile on his face from the excitement of the evening mixed with the buzz of alcohol. 

“Yeah… I’m just… thinking.” Dean responded, gazing at the blue eyes in front of him. “Uhm… Cas?” He started nervously. “Do you think you’d… well if you aren’t really busy or something… would you... uh… would you wanna go out some time? Like… on a date? With me?” 

Castiel stared at him in disbelief. Had Charlie’s plan seriously worked? He owed that girl everything. “Dean… I’d love to.” He replied, smiling at the sigh of relief Dean just let out. 

“Great.” The older boy said, a dazzling smile taking over his features. “So... does that mean I can kiss you again?” 

“I thought you’d never ask to be honest.” Cas laughed, reaching out to pull Dean’s shirt towards him. “Now I really can’t wait to spend 7 minutes in a confined space with you.” He said, just before pushing their mouths together and kissing the blonde deeply. Dean moaned into the kiss as he felt Cas’ tongue push against his own, and they battled playfully for dominance. Before the two could become too lost in each other, however, they were brought back to reality by a chorus of wolf whistles and laughter, causing them to break apart, blushing furiously. 

“Y’know, you guys didn’t have to keep on kissing once we’d finished part 1 of the game!” Ash reminded them as he laughed with Jo. 

“Yeah, Dean. I don’t need to see my brother play tonsil tennis with his new boyfriend.” Sam teased. 

Dean blushed an even deeper scarlet at the label Sam placed on Cas. Castiel wasn’t his boyfriend yet… ‘yet’ being the operative word of course, but still. After suffering through a good few minutes of their teasing, Dean finally spoke up. “Look! Can we please just finish this dumb game so we can all get back to the party?” 

His request was received with even more laughter. “Ooh he can’t wait to get you in that wardrobe, Cassie! Are you sure 7 minutes is gonna be enough for you?” 

Castiel blushed for what seemed the billionth time that night. “Just start the timer okay?” An exasperated Dean told them as he led Cas by the hand into the wardrobe, which of course led them all into more fits of laughter. His friends had definitely had too much to drink. 

-

7 minutes later, Charlie led the group of friends towards the wardrobe to let the pair out. Ash was pretty reluctant about doing so, saying it was a lot quieter without Dean’s obnoxious laughter, but really he was just sore about losing ten bucks. 

“Time’s up, boys!” Ruby cried as she flung open the door. “You better be- woah!” She laughed, jumping back as the pair fell onto the floor, shirts unbuttoned and kissing frantically. “We did ask if 7 minutes was gonna be enough.” She teased. 

“Thanks a lot, Dean! I so didn’t wanna see this!” Sam cried, covering his eyes whilst his brother just stood up and grinned, holding a hand out to help his soon-to-be boyfriend (if there’s one thing Dean is sure of, it’s that he’s going to get rid of the ‘soon-to-be’ in front of that title). 

“Sorry, Sammy.” He replied, not looking the slightest bit sorry as Cas continued to kiss his neck (in Castiel’s defense, he was quite intoxicated and Dean was even hotter with his shirt off). 

“You guys.” Cas started to say around Dean’s skin. “Have 5 seconds to leave this room… or we’re starting with you standing there.” He murmured, sucking another hickey onto the skin between Dean’s collarbone and jaw. 

“Start wha-“ Ash was cut off by his friends dragging him out of the room, accompanied by Sam’s horrified groan. 

Once they were finally alone, Dean turned to Cas, and cupped his face to get him to look at him. “This isn’t too fast, right? You uhm… you want this?” He asked. 

Castiel just chuckled lowly in response. “Dean Winchester, I’ve only been waiting for you forever." He grinned. "Now take off your pants.” He demanded. 

It was Dean’s turn to laugh. “Castiel Novak, it would be my pleasure.”


End file.
